Bree Davenport
Bree Davenport is the oldest of the team. She is in love with Kaz. She is the EF's speed and agility. She was sad when Chase left. Her best friends are Crossbow, Chyna and Skylar. She likes chees e pizza. She is the world's second bionic superhuman and the first bionic-superhero hybrid. Bree was the only girl of all of her siblings (including Leo and Daniel) until Ellen was born. According to herself, she can search Centium City within 30 seconds. She likes Kakai and is her godmother. She is Axel's adopted mother. Bree was murdered and possessed by her aunt, Ms. Termination, but eventually resurrected. Powers and Abiltes Current Powers and Bionic Abilities After receiving a new chip in the Lab Rats series finale, "The Vanishing", Bree was given a bionic upgrade. Later on, in "The Rock," Bree made indirect contact with the Arcturion, which gave her superpowers in addition to her bionics. Her new limits have not been explored yet. Bionic Abilities *Super Speed: Super Speed is Bree's main bionic ability. She runs super fast and when doing so, she can't be seen by others. Before her upgrade, she could run over 200 - 400 miles per hour. According to Leo, she could run at the speed of sound, which is 761.21 mph. However that was a speculation since she stated herself that she can run 500 miles per hour, so that is how fast she believed she could run. Thanks to Donald and Douglas's upgrade, she can run faster than she used to and stated she could search all of Centium City in less than 30 seconds. She was also able to run 20 miles in about a second in Need for Speed, thus moving at 72,000 miles per hour. *Mental Navigation System: Bree can tell where to go when she uses her super speed. *Speed Fighting: Her speed hits give her inhuman force that compensates for her lack of bionic strength. She did this in battle against S-1 and Giselle. One example of this is Bree's Bionic Kick which is very effective during battle. * Speed Talking: She can talk super fast. She explained the plot of an episode in "2" seconds. Speed Typing: Bree can type at rapid speeds, and according to her, she can type all of the words that exist in a minute. * Speed Drawing/Painting: Bree can draw or paint with her super speed. * Vacuum Generation: Bree can run in circles fast enough, Bree can create a vacuum, sucking small objects inside. Chase told her to create a vacuum to slow the collider down. * Speed Whirl: Bree can super speed around enemies to catch them off guard. As shown when she super sped around Gamma Girl in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. * Sonic Cyclone: When Bree spins around fast enough, she can make a sonic cyclone. *Turbo Leap: When something is in Bree's way, she can jump over it easily. She can achieve this by gaining momentum with her super speed. She's also able to jump onto ceilings and adhere to them without any support. Bree has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force, although she mentioned that she has it in Home Sweet Home, where she names it as Turbo Leap. *Wall Sticking: She can stick to walls, but is still affected by gravity. Bree has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Vocal Manipulation: It was revealed that Bree can manipulate her vocal chords to mimic other people's voices and make different sound effects. Bree has used this ability to mimic Kaz in The Intruder. * Invisibility: Douglas gave her the ability to turn invisible. She used her invisibility to turn invisible when she snuck into Troy West's dressing room and figured out his and Giselle's evil plans. However, beings who are extremely perceptive can detect her, such as Skylar with her super hearing (and that she had this ability herself). * Super Durability: Like her brothers, Bree can withstand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that can kill normal people and cut them in half can only stun her, and she can take a hit from Skylar's super strength. * Extreme Climate Resistance: Bree, like her brothers, is genetically engineered to withstand extreme climates. When she went to the arctic, she only needed her mission suit. However, her resistance does not extend to the climates of Caldera, as she still needs an atmospheric regulator patch to survive there. * Bionic Fusion Attack: Bree's Bionics can be linked to Chase's and Adam's through Chase's Override app, allowing them to create one large fusion attack. Bree must be overridden by Chase, along with Adam, and then the three must stand in a perfect triangle with their arms linked. Then the energy will be charged up, and once it is ready it gets blasted from Chase's side. However, it will cause them to pass out as it is very draining and is only used as a last resort. It is likely that anyone who overrides Bree can use this ability with her. Bree has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. *Two Simultaneous Abilities: Though technically not an actual ability, Bree (and also Adam and Chase if they choose to do so) can use two abilities simultaneously. However, it is dangerous to try as it puts too much stress on their nervous systems, which can kill them. Bree however, has used her Invisiblity and Super Speed at the same time without any negative effects on her body. Super Powers *Thermal Touch: After indirectly touching the Arcturion through Skylar, Bree gained superpowers. Her first ability was Thermal Touch, a sub ability of Pyrokinesis. Much like the bionic soldier "Thermo Hands" from Lab Rats, Bree can burn anything with her touch. *Proton Ring Generation: Bree has the ability to create laser energy rings (although they look more like discs) that work similar to boomerangs by moving around in a full circle, hitting opponent, and then returning to Bree's hand. She gained it after touching the Arcturion. They are very powerful as they were shown to knock Scarlett into the sky. *Thermo Nuclear Body Blast: Bree's body begins to glow bright green and then forces out a blast of green enery out from her arms. It looks very similar to her brother Adam's bionic Blast Wave ability. It is likely the most powerful out of all her abilities, bionic or super. She first used it in Home Sweet Home to knock out Scarlett. * Electrokinesis: This power first manifested in the form of light beams shining from Bree's palms, similar to flashlights. However, when she combines the beams of light, they form a giant ball of electricity, which she can then blast at an opponent, shown when she used it to incapacitate Rodissius. Temporary Bionic Abilities *Super Intelligence: In the Lab Rats episode Chip Switch, Bree switched her bionic chip with her siblings for a day which gave her Super Intelligence, one of Chase's abilities. *Super Strength: This ability is from Adam Davenport. Bree had this ability for one day when switching abilities with him. *Commando App: In the Lab Rats episode Spike Vs. Spikette, Chase's Commando App, Spike, refused to fight Spikette, so Douglas gave Bree a temporary Commando App he called "Spikerella".Super Strength: The Commando App gives the user Super Strength, so Spikerella is strong enough to throw Chase across the room. Non-Bionic/Super Abilities *Martial Arts: Like her brothers, she knows martial arts, due to being trained by Donald. She was able to casually flip Chase over, and he is a trained and capable fighter. *Bravery: Bree is very brave and willing to give herself for the sake of others, when Chase was trying to hold on to the railing, she fought Marcus and to save Chase. * Great Aiming: Bree has exceptionally good aim. *Girl Tears: Bree uses this ability to make Donald not punish her. Bree says this is stronger than any bionic ability. (Note: this ability hasn't been shown to actually work) *Interrogation Resistance Training: It is mentioned that Bree and her siblings have all been trained in interrogation resistance by Donald. Glitches *Uncontrollable Navigation: When she gets nervous, she runs around randomly. *Scrambled Navigation: Her mental navigation system is messed up when exposed to the LEMP. *Uncontrollable Voice Manipulation: When Bree gets nervous, when she talks, she will say things in different random voices and noises. When she loses her temper, it will manifest involuntarily and become inhumanly deep. *Glitching Eyes: It is revealed that she wasn't used to the flash on the camera, making her eyes turn into a shiny shade of black. * Overuse: It's revealed that if Bree keeps running at top speed for too long, her heart rate will eventually get too high, and kill her. *New Chip Fix 1 - Flying Upward: When Davenport fixed Bree's chip first, her super speed made her fly upward and on the ceiling. * New Chip Fix 2 - Running Backwards: When Davenport attempted to fix her chip a second time, her super speed made her run backwards. * Uncontrollable Super Powers: When Bree first discovers that she has super powers, she does not have control of them, as she burns Skylar and a tablet on accident, and formed a proton ring just by holding out her hand. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Bionics Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Bionic Superhero Category:Davenport Family Category:Characters From Lab Rats Category:Resurrected